The present invention relates to electric power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to management of electric power provided by a system including a variable speed generator driven by an engine and an electric energy storage device.
In many applications of electrical generator systems, steady state load demand is typically low relative to generator power capacity. In contrast, generator selection is often driven by peak power requirements, resulting in an “oversized” generator most of the time. As an alternative, in certain situations power generation systems could include an electrical energy storage device to supplement generator power during peak usage, which facilitates a reduction in generator size. Alternatively or additionally, a variable speed generator can be used that changes speed based on power demand. Systems of this kind can heighten interest in accurately recognizing and addressing electrical load changes that pose transient operating conditions. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.